Can we be together now?
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to asking for an unexpected favor, the story is set just after the end of season 4 which was pretty cool (I won't spoil to much of the ending) anyways it's time we find out what came of that night of passion Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle shared that one night.
1. Chapter 1

Can we be together now?

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

This is the long awaited sequel to asking for an unexpected favor, the story is set just after the end of season 4 which was pretty cool (I won't spoil to much of the ending) anyways it's time we find out what came of that night of passion Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle shared that one night.

Chapter one: what about me? What about us?

The princess of friendship Twilight Sparkle was sitting in her counsel room with her five best friends Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack and Rarity talking over the plans to strengthen the power of friendship in Equestria "as we all know not everypony can get along cause of hurt feelings or petty arguments, but somehow we've got to get ponies to get over there dislikes of each other if the power of friendship has any chance to help" a pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus alicorn mare with moderate violet eyes and purple and hot pink hair told the five other mares sitting in big crystal chairs which was in a circle "I agree Twilight, but someponies don't like other ponies cause of their race and having ponies stop being racist an't goin be a easy task" Applejack a tan orange colored earth pony with a wheat blonde mane and green eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat told her best friend she herself having family members who were racist against unicorns "we could ask them nicely to stop being racist" Fluttershy a shy yellow pegasus with a pink mane and blue eyes softly commented not knowing that way was the hard way of doing what needed to be done "Flutter if we did that we wouldn't get anywhere, it would be one step forward three steps back" a very light cerulean colored pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and moderate cerise colored eyes named Rainbow Dash told her best friend wanting a faster way to get this job done "know it's awful Fluttershy but Rainbow Dash is right no pony will change their minds if you just ask" Rarity a white unicorn with blue eyes and a royal purple mane cut in leaning back in her chair "oooohhh I was just saying" the yellow pegasus commented sinking in her chair and hid behind her pink mane "ah why don't you ponies ever do what Fluttershy says" Discord the master of chaos and disharmony happily said not caring that he had no place in the counsel room and that the five of the main six wanted him to leave "you know you can't be in here Discord" Applejack told the strange spirit not liking that Discord just came in when ever he wanted "AJ AJ AJ I'm here to help Fluttershy get a word in edge wides" the master of chaos replied floating over the cow pony with a smirk on his face "that's nice and all but you normally do things cause it will help you" the puffy pink haired pink earth pony called Pinkie Pie told Discord who's smirk faded a little "I'm hurt Pinkamena, I thought we were friends?" Discord asked making a box of tissues come out of no where and started acting like he was crying "will you just go away Discord" Rainbow Dash snapped sick of Discord's childish games "fine I know when I'm not wanted Au revoir à jamais (good bye forever)" the spirit of chaos and disharmony dramatically told the main six before proofing away.

The six mares looked at one another unsure if Discord was playing one of his mind games "now that he's gone we can get back to work" Twilight told her friends just wanting to get the work that needed to be done out of the way "I agree darling" Rarity said fixing her royal purple hair as she spoke.

Just outside of princess Twilight's castle a large red colt with a brilliant orange mane and green eyes stood outside looking up at the newest building in the town of Ponyville, his name was Big Macintosh and he was Applejack's big brother and had been Twilight's lover for a night and now he waited outside trying to decide if he should go inside even though his sister was in the castle "you must be out of you're mind Big Mac" the colt told himself knowing if he did go inside he would have to tell Applejack he had had sex with one of her best friends over a year earlier "is everything ok Big Mac" another colt's voice asked the wheat blonde colt causing him to turn around to see Dr. Whooves a very light brown earth pony with a brown mane and light blue eyes and a hourglass cutie mark "howdy Doctor what brings you over this way?" Macintosh inquired surprised that the earth pony would come out of his strange blue box "I'm going to meet Derpy for lunch at the Green grass café" Whooves answered smiling as he thought of his marefriend "that's right you and Derpy have been dating for almost a year" Big Mac smiled remembering seeing the two ponies together over the last year "actually we've been dating just over a year, anyways what are you doing hanging around princess Twilight's castle?" the doctor corrected amazed he could keep his relationship going this long "oooohhh uuuuuuhhhh I uh I was waiting for Applejack" the red earth pony lied hoping Dr. Whooves would believe his shitty lie "that's right your little sister is part of the friendship counsel isn't she?" the brown haired pony commented recalling that Applejack was good friends with princess Twilight "yeah princess Twilight" Macintosh sadly replied making Dr. Whooves think there was something between the red colt and the princess of friendship "did you and the princess date?" the blue eyed earth pony asked wanting to know what was between Big Mac and Twilight "no we didn't we uh" The green eyed pony answered leaving out what he and Twilight did, but it didn't take much for the good doctor to figure out what Macintosh and the princess of friendship had done "oh my sweet Celestia you didn't" but the doctor was silenced by Big Mac's deadly stare telling the tan colt if he said another word it would be his last "when did you too you know?" Whooves inquired amazed this simple earth pony had sex with a princess "just before Twilight became a princess" Macintosh said blushing a little bit cause that had been the last time he had gotten laid.

"Haven't you two tried to have a relationship?" the doctor asked wanting to know what happen between the two ponies "no right after we uuuhhh you know Twilight became a princess and I figured she wouldn't want to date a common earth pony" the red colt replied keeping his distance from the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare for over a year "have you ever thought about talking to princess Twilight?, I'm sure she still loves you and has been waiting for you to come to her" the blue eyed colt said thinking Twilight loved Big Macintosh "no way if I do then my sister will find out what I did and kill me" the farm pony told his fellow colt fearing his little sister "ok I have a question, what would you have done if Twilight had become pregnant?, would you take responsibility for the foal you made? Or act like you didn't do anything wrong?" Dr. Whooves asked wanting to know what Big Mac would of done if Twilight had given birth to his foal "I would take responsibility for my mistake and help Twilight raise our baby" the green eyed pony replied being taught by his father to take responsibility for his actions "I knew you would say that you always seemed like the kind of colt who knows what's right" the brown haired pony smiled happy by Big Mac's answer "thanks, but that doesn't help with the problem I'm having right now" Mac thanked but needed some help with what to do about Twilight. The colts didn't say anything for a minute both of them unsure how Big Mac should tell Twilight he wanted to be more then just fuck buddies "the way I see it you can go tell princess Twilight how you feel now in front of your sister and face the punishment or you wait till Twilight is alone and tell her and hide you're guys relationship which can cause a lot more trouble when Applejack finds out your dating her best friend" Dr. Whooves told Macintosh knowing either plan could end very badly "fuck it looks like no matter what choice I pick I'm on my sister's bad side, meant as well just go now and face the music" Big Mac replied before thanking his buddy and then went into Twilight's castle.

The main six were still in the counsel room talking over the same subject they had been talking about since the early morning "jeez I didn't think this would be so boring" Rainbow Dash cried becoming very bored which was normal for her when she couldn't go flying "stop complaining Dash we need to figure out how we can spread the power of friendship" princess Twilight snapped kind of a annoyed with her friend's poor attitude, Rainbow Dash was about to give Twilight a good comeback when there was a knock at the counsel room door "who's that?" Spike the dragon asked hopping off his chair and went to answer the door "who's at the door Spike?" Pinkie Pie called to the dragon looking at the door but couldn't see who was at the door "it's Big Mac he wants to talk to Twilight" the baby dragon replied letting the red colt into the counsel room "what is it Big Mac?, I'm in the middle of a meeting" the princess of friendship said to her one time lover who took a deep breath once he was in front of her "I think it's time we talk about that night" the farm pony replied causing the moderate violet eyed mare to blush and look wildly at her friends who were all staring at her and Big Mac "what are you talking about Macintosh?" Applejack asked her big brother who turned to face her "it's nothing Applejack Big Mac it's time you leave!" Twilight shouted about to teleport the red colt away "no Twilight your sister needs to know we slept together!" Macintosh screamed back making all of Twilight's friends gasp or pass out "you did what together!" Applejack yelled now pissed at both Big Mac and Twilight for keeping this secret from her "Applejack don't get mad at Twilight it's partly my fault as well" Mac told his little sister who was about to jump out of her chair and beat the crap out of the princess "I'm going to rip your head off you little bitch!" the farm mare shouted jumping at Twilight but was blocked by her brother "you an't going near her Applejack I love her and I'll protect Twilight from you as long as I have too" the large red colt told his little sister looking back at Twilight and smiled at her "you still love me even after a year apart?" The princess of friendship asked the colt who told her he did "if you can't stand that I want to be with Twilight then I'll move out and find a place of my own" Big Mac warned Applejack daring her to go after Twilight again "as romantic as this is, Big Mac you have no idea if Twilightu still loves you" Rarity told the farm colt who's smile faded a little at the thought he did this for nothing "well Twilight are you still in love with my brother?" Applejack asked the pegasus unicorn with all her friends's eyes on her "of course I do" the princess said staring into her lover's green eyes to see if their was love in them which there was "kiss her kiss her kiss her" Rainbow Dash cheered not caring that she was getting a dirty look from Rarity.

Twilight softly smiled at Big Mac who returned the smile and started moving toward her all the while Rainbow Dash and now Pinkie Pie were cheering together for the red earth pony to kiss the pegasus unicorn mare "I'm sorry I should of come to see you a lot sooner then now" Macintosh apologized rubbing his much larger head up against Twilight's head in a form of a apology "it's ok Big Mac I should of made time for you in the first place" Twilight replied returning the head rub "my my what's this?, princess Twilight Sparkle has a Bo and he's just a common earth pony not just that her best friend's brother well aren't we the lucky colt Big Mac" Discord teased proofing right next to the couple causing them both to jump a little "damnit Discord get out of here!" pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus alicorn mare barked firing a magical beam at the master of chaos and disharmony only to miss cause he vanished and then showed up again only this time he was sitting on top of Fluttershy's counsel chair "and why in the world would I do that when there's so much fun I can have at your expends" Discord chuckled pulling out his up side down umbrella from no where and made it start raining chocolate "cause this is a private matter between me and Twilight, now get lost you annoying creep" the brilliant orange colt snapped making sure he was in front of Twilight to protect her from Discord "trying to act tough in front of you're marefriend uh?, I bet you would do anything for her wouldn't you Big Macintosh?" the spirit of chaos and disharmony dramatically inquired getting a serious stare from the colt "if you lye a single claw on her I'll rip you apart" Mac warned Discord daring him to try to harm his marefriend "whoa there big fellow I an't going to harm Twilight she's my friend now and besides it's been over 1000 years since I've seen true love like yours and Twilight's" Discord laughed floating around the counsel room knowing Big Mac couldn't get him "what are you talking Discord?" Rarity asked thinking this was one of Discord's tricks "it's simple Rarity my dear over 1000 years ago I was in love too, but princess Celestia forsaked our love cause I was tormenting the ponies of Equestria" the strange spirit explained remembering how hurt he was when Celestia and Luna first turned him into stone "no way you and princess Celestia won't together" Rainbow Dash snapped guessing Discord was lying "nope it's true Rainbow Dash me and Celestia were once a couple, if you don't believe me go ahead and send the princess a letter asking her if we were ever together" Discord replied landing next to the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare in mid air and then gave her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Fine I will" Rainbow Dash said before she began writing her letter to princess Celestia then gave it to Spike who sent the it "you know Big Mac I had no idea you were the romantic type" Discord told Big Mac who couldn't stop himself from blushing a little "I still can't believe you slept with my brother Twi...although now that I think about it Big Mac you never went on any dates in the last year" Applejack commented surprised her brother never went on a single date after he and Twilight had sex "you really didn't go on any dates since we were together?" the moderate violet eyed pegasus unicorn asked her lover happy he had stayed faithful to her "of course I didn't, you're my girl and I would never cheat on you cause I love you" Macintosh respawned before being pulled into a loved filled kiss by Twilight "see AJ that's what I call true love in it's purest form" Discord told the tan orange colored earth pony as he sat next to her in mid air "I can see that, it looks like my brother found his soul mate. But I would of never guessed that it would be one of my best friends" Applejack replied happy for Big Mac and Twilight "and just think if they get married you're have a princess for a sister in law" the mismatched horned monster joked causing the couple to break apart and blush at the thought of being married to each other "whoa there it's a bit soon to think about that" Big Mac told his marefriend's best friends and Discord all of whom saw a chance to mess with the couple "come now Big Mac you and Twilight could settle down and raise a few foals" Rarity teased making Big Mac's face turn crimson "yeah one could look like you Twilight and another could look like Big Mac" Pinkie Pie told her friend and Macintosh who both looked at each other then quickly looked away "maybe we should leave so they can get started on their family" Dash laughed falling over and started laughing like crazy.

"ok that's enough everypony we're not getting married or starting a family" Twilight snapped finally getting tired of her friends's jokes "oh come on darling we were only kidding" Rarity giggled just coming down from her laughing fit "well it's not very funny Rarity!, besides Big Mac wouldn't want to have a foal with a bookworm like me" the princess of friendship replied starting mad at first then became full of self doubt "that's not true miss Twilight I wouldn't mind starting a family with you, like I told you that night we were together I think your thirst to learn is the best thing about you" Big Macintosh cooed getting another loved filled kiss from his marefriend "how in the world an't you married already?" Discord asked the farm boy stunned such a romantic colt didn't already have a wife "cause I haven't met the right mare I wanted to spend the rest of my life with till now" Macintosh said before looking into Twilight's moderate violet eyes and got on one knee "Twilight I may not be rich or from a high class family but I'll love you till the day I die and then I'll love you even more in the afterlife, what I'm trying to say is...Twilight Sparkle will you marry me?" the wheat blonde colt said to the mare he love wanting to be with her and her only. Gasps escaped everyponies's mouth shocked that Big Mac had just proposed and now they waited on baited breaths as they waited for Twilight's answer "well what an unexpected spur of the moment choice" Discord thought knowing if he said it aloud that it would be rude "are you serious? You want to marry me?" the princess of friendship inquired wanting to know if this was some kind of joke "yes Twi I'm dead serious I want you to be my wife" Big Mac answered smiling at the mare who could be his life mate, Twilight looked at her five friends all of whom were looking at her wanting to hear her answer "man Applejack I wonder if Twilight is going to say yes or no?" Rainbow Dash whispered into the farm mare's ear who wasn't sure herself "I don't see why she wouldn't, Big Mac really loves her and she loves him" the tan orange earth pony replied low enough that no else one heard her.

Twilight did love Big Mac and the thought that she would get to be with him for the rest of her life sent her in to a sense of joy she had never felt before "I will I'll marry you Macintosh" the pegasus unicorn told the large red colt before hugging him and then kissed him as well "whooooooooo this is so great!" Pinkie Pie cheered joining her friends in a group hug "Congratulations darling I'm so happy for you two" Rarity happily told the couple hugging Twilight again "boy howdy Big Mac I can't believe you're actually getting hitched" Applejack said hugging her big brother over joyed that Twilight was going to become her sister in law "well it's about time I settle down and Twilight is the mare I want to settle down with" Macintosh replied rapping his forearms around his new fiancee's shoulder "I can't wait to tell my family" the over joyed pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus unicorn mare told all her best friends pulling out a piece of paper and a pen so she could tell her parents she was engaged "hey Twilight why don't we go tell them, I'm sure their be happier to hear it then read it" Big Mac told his fiancee who agreed that it would be better to tell her parents she was getting married then to write this down "eh guys I have that letter from princess Celestia" Spike commented holding up the sun princess's letter "why did the princess send a letter?" Fluttershy wondered forgetting that Discord told them he and Celestia use to date over 1000 years ago "you know what in all this excitement I almost forgot about how I told you guys me and the princess use to be together" Discord said grabbing the letter and opened it.

Dear Twilight and friends

Yes a long time ago me and Discord use to be a couple, but like he told you we broke up cause he was tormenting the poor ponies of Equestria.

Princess Celestia

"Hey I told you so" the master of chaos and disharmony laughed pointing at Rainbow Dash in a mocking manner "whatever Discord all I care about is that Twilight is engaged" the rainbow haired mare snapped pulling the moderate violet eyed pegasus unicorn into yet another hug.

A few days later princess Twilight Sparkle and her fiancee Big Macintosh were on a train heading to Canterlot so the purple and hot pink haired pony could tell her parents that she was engaged to Big Mac "I still can't believe your granny could hug so hard specially for a mare at her age" the pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus unicorn mare told her future husband remembering how the old green earth pony almost choked her to death when she told Granny Smith she was marrying her grandson "well my granny been bugging me for years to find a mare and settle down" Macintosh laughed having to help his fiancee out of his grandmother's hug "and Applebloom she was so cute when she found out she was going to have a princess for a sister in law" Twilight giggled unable to get the picture of little Applebloom cheering and dancing around when she found out Big Mac asked her to marry him "yeah that was pretty cute" the wheat blonde colt chuckled cause he had never seen his youngest sister that happy "Twilight I'm kind of worried you're father won't give me his blessing to marry you cause I'm just a commoner" the red earth pony sighed unsure if his fiancee's dad would let him in the Sparkle house let alone marry his only daughter "don't worry babe my father is going to really like you and my mom oh man she's going to be thrilled to hear that we're getting married" Twilight replied wanting her future husband not to be scared to meet her parents "if you say so, at least Applejack promised not to come along Celestia knows she nag me to not make a fool of myself" Macintosh commented figuring his little sister would never stop telling him what to do "oh come on Applejack means well, ok so she can be a bit controlling when it comes to you but at least she hasn't tried to break us apart" the princess of friendship said before realizing that her friend did try to control her brother's life till they became a couple "Applejack isn't the kind of mare who would do something like that" the wheat blond colt told his future wife as he looked out the window just as they passed a lake "still she has to get used to the fact that we've slept together and that once we're married your be moving out of you're family's house and come live with me" Twilight put in following her future husband and started staring out the train window and began wondering what was married life going to be like.

The train to Canterlot took a day to get to the capital "whoa look at that" Big Mac said amazed at how tall the buildings were "haven't you ever been to Canterlot?" Twilight inquired wondering why the red colt was so amazed at the buildings "no when my class had the field trip to Canterlot I got the chicken pox, so I couldn't go" the large earth pony answered kind of wishing he could of gone with his class "that's no bad, once we tell me parents about our engagement I'll give you a tour of the city" the purple and hot pink haired pegasus unicorn told her fiancee as they walked down the street away from the train station "hey Twi don't you have to tell princess Celestia that your getting married?" the farm pony asked the princess of friendship who stopped and looked up at the castle her teacher lived in "yeah I do but I'll do that after I tell my parents" Twilight replied starting to walking to her mom and dad's house.

A Grayish azure colored unicorn colt with a dark phthalo blue mane and moderate amber eyes was sitting in his armchair reading a newspaper "Night Light I can't help but feel that the house is so empty" a light gray unicorn mare with a moderate purple mane and light gray mane and light arctic blue eyes told her husband as she walked into the living room and sat down next to him "don't worry sweetie one day soon Shining Armor and Cadance will be giving us some grandchildren" Night Light replied as he kept reading his newspaper "but when will that happen?" Twilight Velvat inquired before hearing a knock at the front door "who is it?" the light gray unicorn called walking to the door "it's me mom" Twilight replied opening the front door and hugged her mother "oh Twilight it's so good to see you specially after what happen with Tirek" Twilight Velvat greeted her alicorn daughter hugging her tightly "hi mom" the purple and hot pink haired mare greeted her parents before her mother noticed the large red earth pony standing in the door way "hello who's this Twilight" mrs. Sparkle asked her youngest child giving her a evil little smile "hello ma'am my name is Big Macintosh it's nice to meet you" the farm pony greeted his future mother in law shaking her hoof "hello mr. Macintosh I'm Twilight Velvat I'm Twilight's mother" the moderate purple mane mare returned the greeting surprised her daughter brought a colt home "darling Twiliy home and she brought a guess" Velvat called to her husband who got out of his chair to meet this guest. Like his wife Night Light was surprised that Twilight brought a colt to the house "daddy this is Big Macintosh, he's my...well you meant want to sit down cause your going to be shocked when you hear this" Twilight said to her father before realizing that the new she was getting married would be a shock to her parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvat looked at each other then to their daughter before going back into the livingroom and sat in their chairs "ok Twilight what's going on?, and who is this Big Mac to you?" the Grayish azure colored unicorn asked his only daughter while he leaned back in his armchair "Big Mac is my fiancee, I'm getting married" Twilight answered getting a what from both her parents "your engaged oh Twilight this is wonderful news Congratulations" Twilight Velvat cheered getting out of her chair and hugged Twilight then she hugged Big Mac "why didn't you tell us you had a coltfriend?" Night Light asked not understanding why his daughter didn't tell him that she was seeing someone "cause dad I wasn't sure you would like Big Mac" Twilight lied unsure if her father would believe her "Twilight I don't have any reason not to like Big Mac, you should of told me" the dark phthalo blue mane colt commented smiling at his daughter's future husband to show him he wasn't holding anything against him.

The Sparkle family and Big Mac went out for dinner to celebrate the young couple's engagement "I can't believe you're actually engaged Twilight, I remember when you were a little filly you were so sweet and now your getting married you're growing up to fast" mr. Sparkle told his only daughter not ready for her to be an adult and have children of her own "come on daddy I had to grow up sometime" Twilight replied smiling at her father who smiled back at her "she has a point dear she's grown up into a fine young mare, a princess none the less and now she's engaged to a hard working colt who has his own farm and apple orchard" Twilight Velvat said over joyed by the fact that her daughter not only became a princess but found a colt with a successful farm and orchard "well mrs. Sparkle the farm and orchard belong to my family not just me" the farm pony told his future mother in law even though as the oldest and only male pony living on Sweet Apple Acres it made him the head of the household and owner of the family farm "and what about your parents?, do they live on the farm?" the Grayish azure colored colt inquired wanting to meet his future son in law's parents as soon as possible "sadly no my ma and pa passed away back when I was 15 years old from a outbreak of cholera that hit Ponyville" the green eyed colt said a little sad that has parents had been killed when he was so young "oh my goodness I'm sorry Big Mac I had no idea that your parents died" the light arctic blue eyed mare apologized feeling horrible for her daughter's fiancee "don't you worry about it mrs. Sparkle I've gotten over it sometime ago" the large earth pony replied waving off the comment and took a drink from his glass of hard apple cider "you want a try Twilight?" Big Mac asked his fiancee who he caught looking at his glass "oh I've never drank before" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn answered but got a reassuring smile from the colt she loved "don't you worry sweetie I was just offering I wouldn't force you to drink" Macintosh told the purple and hot pink haired mare putting his glass back on the table "you're a real gentlecolt you know that Big Mac" the princess of friendship cooed kissing her lover to show him she meant it.

"Are you going to be ok Big Mac" Night Light asked the farm pony as the walked out of they restaurant "don't you worry about me mr. Sparkle I can handle a couple glasses of that weak hard apple cider, now if it was my granny's personal cider that would be a different story" the green eyed colt replied standing straight showing the older colt he was bearly intoxicated. The four adults ponies made their way back to the Sparkle house all the while the ponies who lived in Canterlot were shocked to see princess Twilight Sparkle with a common earth pony "what is a earth pony doing with a princess?" a yellow unicorn mare asked with disgust in her voice "who knows?, that Twilight Sparkle has spent to much time in Ponyville now she's dating a earth pony" another unicorn mare this one was pearl white and had a dislike of Twilight "hey Twi why are those ponies giving me a dirty look?" Macintosh asked the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn noticing he was getting hateful looks from everypony they passed "I'm sorry Big Mac I should of told you, some unicorns think that earth ponies don't belong in a place like Canterlot and should stay where they belong under them" Twilight explained disgusted by the fact the rich unicorns in this town were so racist against earth ponies "unfortunately a few of the elite rich unicorns think earth ponies shouldn't be allow to enter the capital on the grounds their not good enough" Night Light said amazed that his own kind would be so hateful to the ponies who helped build Canterlot "princess Celestia would never let that happen" the princess of friendship told her dad knowing her teacher would not allow the elite rich unicorns to get what they wanted "of course the princess wouldn't allow that but the same unicorns who want to ban earth ponies from Canterlot think princess Celestia and princess Luna should step down and let the high class unicorns rule as a counsel" Twilight's mother told the earth pony only guessing what the high class would do to reach their goal "so their basically planning high treason against the princesses" Big Mac commented amazed any pony would plan against the rulers of Equestria.

"Well both yes and no, as much as they want the princesses to step down the unicorns who want this all know if princess Celestia and princess Luna did there be no pony to raise the sun and moon" the Grayish azure colored unicorn colt explained knowing if no pony would raise the sun and moon the world would be doomed.

"Man I'm bet" Big Mac yawned following Twilight up the stairs but was stopped by Night Light "sorry Macintosh but I can't have you knocking up my little girl just yet" the middle age colt told the young colt and made his daughter blush "dad" Twilight snapped angry her father thought she would have unprotected sex "honey leave them alone, Twilight's an adult and if she wants Big Mac to share her room then let her" Twilight Velvat said pushing her husband aside to let Macintosh through "honey I don't know if this is a good idea" Night Light replied as he watched his daughter's fiancee walk up the stairs with her.

"I'm sorry about my dad he can be a little over protected at times" Twilight apologized embarrassed her father was trying to control her life even though she was 20 years old and was a princess who had saved Equestria more then once "it's ok I think you're dad is unsure about us cause I'm a little older then you" the large farm pony replied getting a curious look from his fiancee "I don't want to be rude, but how old are you" the purple and hot pink haired alicorn inquired realizing that she had no idea how old Big Mac was "I'm 26 years old" the brilliant orange mane colored colt answered while he took off his harness and rubbed his neck "oh I thought you were like 23 or 24" the princess of friendship commented surprised the colt she was going to marry was six years older then her "your not going to call off the wedding just because I'm half a dozen years older then you" Mac asked letting the thought sink in which made him sick to his stomach "what of course not I don't care if your six years older then me I love you Big Macintosh" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn mare told her future husband walking up to him and pulled him in for a love filled kiss which got more and more passionate "your so beautiful Twilight" the green eyed farm pony cooed as he broke his kiss with the mare who would be his wife someday soon "and your very handsome Big Macintosh" Twilight cooed back running her hoof under the colt's inch long chin hair "and maybe you could do with a shave too" the mare giggled causing the owner of the chin hair to rub his chin "yeah maybe" Big Mac agreed figuring he shaved a month ago and he did need to cut his chin hair "go shave, while I go put something you're going to like on" the alicorn princess softly told the colt batting her eyes as she spoke "as you wish your highness" Macintosh replied giving Twilight a low bow and went to go shave.

As he walked out of Twilight's personal bathroom he was met by the sight of his alicorn fiancee wearing a light red baby doll with brief lingerie "well howdy there miss" the farm pony greeted the alicorn mare feeling his dick becoming semi erect "hi there cowboy" Twilight cooed making sure she was lying in a sexy pose like she had seen in some of the books she had hidden in the library basement "where did you get that?" Big Mac inquired wanting to know when in the world Twilight had the time to buy this sexy outfit "I had Rarity make it right after you asked me to marry you, thought I could spice up the sex a bit" the princess of friendship answered as she ran her hoof up and down her thigh and upper leg, the sight of his hot young alicorn fiancee lying on her bed in this revealing light red lingerie really got Big Mac's motor running "hot damn you sure are a hot little thing specially in that lingerie" the red colt cheered wasting no more time and got on the bed with Twilight and started gently kissing her neck moving up to her chin and up to her soft lips where he prodded the inside of her mouth with his tongue "mmmmmm Big Mac I've missed you" Twilight cooed once they broke apart to get some air "I've missed you too baby" the green eyed colt cooed back kissing his lover's forehead. The couple started kissing again but this time Macintosh slowly moved his hoof down Twilight's body feeling every curve till he stopped just over the alicorn's clit "you have no idea how much I've needed this specially after everything I've been through in the last year" the purple and hot pink haired pony whimpered really needing this release after her fight with Tirek "I bet you've had one hell of a year" the farmer cooed gently rubbing his hoof against his fiancee's crouch earning him a pleasured filled moan from Twilight.

Twilight's vagina folds were soft and felt really good, but Big Mac wanted to have some real fun so he pinned her down using enough body weight that he didn't crush his lover but she couldn't move from under him "oooohhh Macintosh" the princess of friendship cooed enjoying the feeling of the colt's hoof touching her pussy lips and clit "please don't stop" Twilight panted tossing her head from side to side as her lover played with her most private area "who said I was going to stop" the brilliant orange mane colored colt told his young bride to be pumping his hoof faster and hard but not enough to hurt Twilight, the couple shared another kiss and after they broke they're kiss Big Mac went to licking Twilight's neck then moved down to her chest and then to her clitoris, the second he did this Twilight screamed in pleasure. The red colt licked the rock hard clitoris taking in the taste of the mare he had deflowed, Macintosh then moved to Twilight's vagina folds which was now soaked with vaginal fluids. Big Mac licked up and down the pussy making sure he did a good job cause he wanted a smooth ride as he humped his fiancee.

"Has...any...mare ever...told...you you're...a very generous...lover?" the alicorn princess asked taking sharpe breaths in between Big Mac's licks and light bites "they may of mention it between their pleasure filled screams" the red earth pony chuckled only taking his mouth away from Twilight's vagina for only a few seconds so he could speak then went right back to work "oooooooohhhhhhhhh" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn mare cooed when she felt Macintosh's tongue push pass her lower lips and enter her birth canal "yes I want you to tongue fuck me tongue fuck me like I'm you're bitch" Twilight screamed forgetting that her parents could hear every word that came out of her mouth.

Meanwhile in Night Light and Twilight Velvat's bedroom which was right down the hall from Twilight's room the married couple listened to the sounds of sex coming from their youngest child's bedroom "should we say something?" the light grey unicorn mare asked her husband who's mouth had dropped when he heard his little girl cussing and using sexual innuendos he had no idea she knew "you can go I sure as hell an't going in there, I had to tell Shining Armor and Cadance off that one time back when they started dating so it's your turn" Night Light replied hiding under the blanket to show his wife he wasn't going anywhere "Night Light we can't just sit here and do nothing" Twilight Velvat snapped pulling the blanket off the Grayish azure colored colt who sat up and faced her "last time I checked we were doing the same thing while we were engaged, so we can't exactly judge" the dark phthalo blue mane pony calmly replied making his wife's face turn a dark shade of red "oh Big Mac keep going I'm about to cum!" Twilight's voice cried out through the walls making her parents both decide that it was best to leave the young couple alone cause they didn't need to see what they were doing "I'm putting up a sound barrier sweetie" Twilight Velvat told her husband before her horn started glowing a brilliant cerise color which quickly covered the bedroom in a thin layer "good thinking honey Celestia knows we wouldn't of gotten any sleep with all the noise those two are making" the unicorn colt smiled happy he could finally get some sleep without hearing what his daughter was doing.

As he sucked on Twilight's pussy Big Mac used his hoof to rub the alicorn's rock hard clit "Macintosh a little to the left" the purple and hot pink haired mare cooed wanting her g-spot to be licked and played with "as you wish your highness" the red colt replied slowly moving his tongue to the left till he hit his fiancee's sweet spot "you...oooohhhhh...don't have to...call...me...that" the princess of friendship moaned not wanting her future husband to treat her like she was better then him "I know I was just teasing you my love" Macintosh cooed moving up so he could kiss his future wife then he went right back to work "your a awful pony you know that?" Twilight joked running her hoof through Big Mac's brilliant orange mane which surprisingly didn't have a single knot in it "how in the world is you're hair so smooth?" the alicorn princess inquired wanting to know what was the colt's secret "I an't got no secret I just take good care of my hair" Big Macintosh replied looking up into his fiancee's moderate violet eyes with his green ones then went right back to work "you...are..." but the mare couldn't finish her sentence cause she had reached her climax cumming all over Big Mac's face, muzzle and mane.

"Hot damn miss Twilight your still quite the squirter" Macintosh chuckled moving away from his fiancee's vagina so he could kiss her.

The two shared a long passionate kiss letting their tongues fight one another to see who would win "I love you Twilight more then there are stars in the sky" the red earth pony cooed placing a series of small kisses along the alicorn's jaw line "well aren't you the sweet talker" Twilight sweetly replied returning the kisses and then moved down Big Mac's body toward his cock which was now at full mast "has you're dick gotten bigger?" the pale, light grayish mulberry mare asked thinking her fiancee's colthood was a lot bigger then it was a year earlier "it's the same size it was before, although with you it seems to always get a lot bigger then it usually does" the green eyed colt replied looking down at his member which was hard as a rock "oh my I'm flattered by the thought" Twilight snickered before licking up and down the staff and after that she kissed Mac's cock head "well fuck me I forgot how good you were at this" the red earth pony moaned tossing his head back as Twilight slipped his dick into her mouth and started bopping up and down "mmmmmmmmmmmm" the princess hummed sending small vibrations all throughout the colt's cock and balls "for Celestia sake Twilight if you keep going like you are I'm goin blow my load" Big Mac sharply said taking deep hard breaths as his marefriend sucked on his colthood "now I can't have that, at least not yet" Twilight giggled her horn started glowing a light brilliant raspberry color which started rubbing Big Mac's dick "ahhhhh damn it all you tricky little devil" the farm pony groaned falling on his back and enjoyed the blow job he was getting, Twilight could feel pre cum leaking out of Macintosh's penis telling her he was close to cumming which made her all the more wetter at the thought "come on big boy you can't hold out forever" the princess of friendship thought using her magic to rub the colt's cock harder and faster till she felt the white hot cum rushing into her mouth and down her throat "aaaaahhhhh holy shit Twilight that had to be the finest blow job I've ever had" the green eyed earth pony panted once he had finally came down from his sex high "we're not done yet mr. Macintosh" Twilight cooed licking Big Mac's dick clean of cum then started rubbing the penis till it was hard again "whoa hold on Twilight before we get down and dirty shouldn't I go get a condom I hate to get you pregnant before we're married" Big Mac said just as the winged unicorn was about to mount him "would it really be that bad If I did get pregnant?, you would make a wonderful father and I would be a wonderful mother" Twilight replied rubbing her vagina folds against Mac's dick tip "I know we would make amazing parents, but what would ponies say if you got pregnant before we got married" the red colt commented knowing the nobles would use this against the princess of friendship "what do I care I maybe a princess but I want to have a foal with you" the young alicorn cooed lowering herself till Big Mac's penis was all the way inside her "shit I forgot how tight you were" the brilliant orange haired earth pony groaned amazed Twilight's love hole felt so good "this is the second time I've ever had sex, that's if you don't count the nights with my favorite dildo" Twilight replied moving up and then lowered herself back down again and again moaning in pleasure as she did so "yeah I don't the dildo counts" Macintosh joked while the alicorn princess rode his member none stop.

The princess of friendship alicorn's wings popped opened as she bounced up and down on Big Mac's penis "nice wings Twilight" the colt commented running his hoof over the top part of Twilight's wing causing her to cry out in absolute joy by the contact "how...did you...know...how...to...do this?" pale, light grayish mulberry mare asked in a long pleasure filled moan "I've...been...with...one or...two...pegusases...…before…...we...became a...couple" Macintosh replied panting as Twilight's vagina walls hugged his colthood and soaked it in her personal juices "that's good to know you learn how please a mare with wings" Twilight cooed bending over so she could kiss her lover.

As they kissed Twilight kept pumping her pussy "aahhhh this feels so good" Mac moaned before pushing Twilight on her back to take over the sex I...love...you...Twilight...I love you...so much" Big Mac panted heavily now bucking as hard as he could sending ripples across Twilight's cutie marks and holding onto her hips so he could get more of his cock in "I love...you...too...Big Mac" the young princess cried holding tight to her bedding as her fiancee fucked her vagina "I'm cumming!" Twilight shouted climaxing all over Macintosh's cock and balls "all right time to change things up" the brilliant orange mane colt commented pulling halfway out and flipped Twilight over so she was on her knees and started fucking her hard "aaaaahhhhhh yes fuck me harder" the alicorn princess yelled tossing her back where she was pulled into a kiss "I'm just about there Twilight, should I pull out?" The large red earth pony inquired feelling his member burning with the need for release.

"No fill me up with your cum, I want to get pregnant with you're foal" Twilight replied wanting to have her fiancee's baby and no other pony.

Macintosh knew that if he pulled out and came all over Twilight's ass and back the mare would yell at him and make him sleep down stairs in the livingroom, but if he came inside her she could get pregnant and he wasn't sure he was ready to be a father he was caught in a catch 22 and he knew there was no way out of it "as you wish your highness" the farm pony replied slamming his dick as fast as he could till he came sending his sperm into Twilight's waiting womb "wow that was better then last time" the purple and hot pink haired alicorn moaned as Big Mac pulled out and fell down next to her "yeah it was" Macintosh agreed pulling his fiancee as she started falling asleep in his strong arms.

To be continued

Hope you guys like the chapter, this story going to be at least three parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Can we be together now?

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Jade pony: thanks a lot I'm really happy you like the last chapter, I alway I put a lot of love, passion, and the desire to protect cause I'm a damn hopeless romantic and if and when I do get married I'll do everything in my power to protect my wife and children (if I have kids which I'm not big on).

MortBlackthorn: I descriptive the characters a lot don't I?, mmmmmmmmm maybe I should cut down on that a little bit. As for the cigarette I'm sure if they were in the world of MLP Big Mac would need one too after his little rump with Twilight.

Chapter 2: together forever

Princess Twilight Sparkle let out a loud pleasured filled cry as her fiancee Big Macintosh came inside her filling her womb with his seamen, the couple's wedding was two months away but they needed to make up for the year they spend apart and they did that by having sex as much as they could even doing it in the apple family barn after Big Mac had finished his work for the day "boy howdy Twi of you keep this up I'll have no more sperm left for our honeymoon" the red earth pony sighed as the alicorn unmounted him and laid down next to him putting her head on his big strong chest "I doubt that Big Mac, a colt you're age will have balls that will make 10,000,000 sperms each day" Twilight replied looking up into her lover's green eyes with her moderate violet ones "out of all the mares in Equestria I asked the one who knows pony anatomy down to the last thing to marry me" the brilliant orange haired colt chuckled kissing Twilight's forehead lovingly "it's thanks to your little visit that I got the data I needed" Twilight remarked giggling as she recalled the amazing sex she had in her old lab that was below the library "what ever happen to that lab of yours?" Macintosh inquired wondering if the princess still used the lab they had sex in "oh I keep it locked when I'm not using it, which isn't often thanks to all my duties as a princess" the purple and hot pink haired mare answered unable to remember the last time she used her lab "well I think we should go back to the lab as soon as we can cause I have a few experiments I want to run on you" the large earth pony cooed nibbling on Twilight's ear as he flirted with her "oh and these experiments?, what would they be for?" the princess of friendship asked liking how Big Mac would flirt with her on a regular basis even in front of Applejack and her other friends "I want to see just how long we can stretch out our sexual adventures till we're so sore we can't move" Macintosh explained tracing his hoof down the pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus alicorn's body till he was right over her clit "oooohhh I like the sound of this experiment" Twilight cooed batting her moderate violet eyes at her future husband knowing it made his heart melt "I knew you would you're my little nerd pony" Big Mac laughed using his hoof to move Twilight's face so they could share a kiss.

As they kissed there was a knock at Twilight's bedroom door which really annoyed the mare "what!" Twilight snapped wanting a good reason for this interruption "Twilight Shining Armor and princess Cadance are here and they want to meet Big Macintosh" Spike the dragon replied sounding scared of his master cause he knew they were having sex "uuuhhh tell them we're be a couple minutes" Big Mac told the baby dragon knowing if he met his future in laws smelling like he had had sex it may not go over well so they needed to shower "yeah ok Big Mac" the light mulberry scaled dragon said back heading to keep Shining Armor and Cadance busy "crap why did they have to show up now of all times?" the princess of friendship bitched angry her brother and sister in law showed up now "don't worry about it right now Twi, we got to shower" the large red colt commented heading into the bathroom that was in Twilight's room and started the shower "(sigh) you're right babe" Twilight smiled following her fiancee into her personal bathroom.

"Twilight must have her hooves full with planning the wedding and the reception?" princess Cadance who was the princess of love asked Spike as he placed some tea cups on the coffee table in front of the couple "you know Twilight she has to do everything herself to make sure it's absolutely perfect" the moderate harlequin spiked baby dragon answered telling Cadance how her sister in law spend seven whole hours looking over different kinds of plates "what about this Big Macintosh?, was he there helping her?" Shining Armor asked figuring his future brother in law was else where doing something less boring "Twilight dragged the poor bastard along with her and he didn't know the difference between any of the plates" Spike said remembering how confused the farm pony was when Twilight asked him about a plate "hehehehe colts can be so useless when it comes to dining wear" the cornflower haired alicorn giggled reminded about how Shining Armor was the same way when they were planning their own wedding "they all look the same" the moderate sapphire blue with

moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue haired colt argued not seeing the difference in any of the plates he looked at "sure they did" the princess of love thought laughing a little "are you guys talking about how Shining Armor couldn't help during your guy's wedding planning?" Twilight asked as she and Big Mac walked into the very large livingroom of the castle of friendship "don't you start Twylie" the turquoisish white unicorn colt snapped at his little sister getting a unfriendly stare from Twilight "hello Shining Armor hello your highness I'm Big Macintosh it's great to meet you guys" Big Mac greeted the married couple who happily returned the greeting "well Twilight he sure is a big fellow" Cadance said amazed that the earth pony was taller and buffer then her husband "I bet he's well endowed" the princess of loved whispered into the princess of friendship's ear making her cheeks turn ruby red "that's none of your business Cadance" Twilight snapped getting a confused look from both Big Mac and Shining Armor "I'll take that as a yes he is" the light grayish cerise alicorn giggled giving her sister in law a friendly punch on the shoulder "I can't believe how dirty your mind is Cadance" the purple and hot pink haired mare told her fellow mare who just laughed "uuuh what's going on now?" Big Mac asked wanting to know what his fiancee and future sister in law were talking about "don't look at me Mac I don't know" Shining Armor told the other colt having no idea his wife was asking his sister if her fiancee had a big dick.

The two mares giggled at the fact their colts were clueless as to what they were talking about "jeez what a pair of clueless fools" Twilight told her sister in law who agreed to her comment "even before we're married my Twi is picking on me" Big Mac told Shining Armor now hurt his future wife was making fun of him "oh sweetie I was kidding I love you" the purple and hot pink haired alicorn cooed not meaning to hurt her lover's feelings "your a evil pony Twilight Sparkle" Macintosh said turning away from the alicorn who didn't know he was messing with her "Big Mac don't say that" Twilight cried sounding actually up set that Big Mac was mad at her, before she knew what was happening the princess of friendship was being pinned to the ground and was being kissed passionately by her fiancee "you're too easy sometimes you know that Twi" the brilliant orange haired colt teased kissing her again this time with more passion "oh uh should we come back later?" princess Cadance asked blushing as she watched her sister in law and Big Mac make out on the floor "jeez Macintosh can't you not do that while we have guests?" Spike told the large red earth pony who broke his kiss and got off of his master "sorry about that you guys I kind of get carried away when it comes to my Twilight" Macintosh apologized getting off the pale, light grayish mulberry pegasus alicorn's body and sat on his back legs making sure he kept his dick hidden cause it was poking out a little "watch it bub" Shining Armor groaned telling the other colt he didn't like how he pinned his sister down "what's your problem Shining Armor?" Twilight inquired wanting to know why her big brother was giving Macintosh a dirty look "I don't like how he treats you, pinning you down like that" the moderate sapphire blue with

moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue haired colt snapped telling his little sister that she shouldn't let Big Mac do that to her "oh for Celestia sake Shining Armor stop treating Twilight like she can't handle herself, she's fought and beat some of the worst things to ever attack Equestria so I'm sure she can handle Big Mac" Cadance told her husband pushing on his shoulder in a way to tell him to leave the couple alone "listen Shining Armor I understand why you're so protected of Twilight, I'm a big brother too and I would want my sister's future husband to treat my sisters right. But I'll tell you this now I love her and I'll make sure she'll be happy" Macintosh told the turquoisish white unicorn colt who just snorted with disproval "ok now I see what this is, you don't approve of me cause you think I'm just some hick redneck earth pony who isn't good enough to so much as look at you're sister" the red colt continued seeing the look of dislike in Shining Armor's moderate cerulean eyes "if you want we can go outside and fight over weather or not I can marry your sister" Macintosh snapped showing the other colt how strong he looked.

Shining Armor stood up ready to take on Big Mac's challenge but was quickly put back on his back side by his wife "if you two are done with you're dick measuring contest?, I'd like to remind you that this should be a happy moment not a chance for you two dipshits to go out to see who's the bigger dumbass by beating each other up" Cadance shouted making both colts decide that it was best to put a side their dislike of one another for the sake of Twilight "see Twi all you have to do is make sure you're colt knows your in charge as soon as you can" the princess of love told her sister in law who was taking a note of what she said "hey that's not true Cadance" Shining Armor said but quickly shut up when his wife told him if he didn't be quiet he would be sleeping somewhere other then their room and he wouldn't be getting any sex for the next week "so all I have to do is use sex as a tool and Big Mac will fall in line?" Twilight asked amazed that it was that simple to control her fiancee "that's right Twilight" the light grayish cerise alicorn agreed not noticing that Big Mac and Shining Armor were mumbling that they should go to a bar to drown their sorrows.

As princess Cadance taught princess Twilight on how to keep her fiancee in line Shining Armor and Big Mac got out of their seats and left the castle of friendship to go to the Party Bowl a bar on the far side of Ponyville "listen Macintosh I'm sorry about earlier I was kind of being a dick to you" the turquoisish white unicorn colt apologized while he and the other colt walked pass the Oak wood library which made the red earth pony smirk as he remembered how that was where he deflowered Shining's little sister "what's so funny?" Shining Armor asked when the brilliant orange haired colt started chuckling "nothing" Big Mac lied blushing a tiny bit but his blush was hidden by his red colored coat, the co leader of the Crystal Empire just shrugged his shoulders and followed his future brother in law to the Party Bowl "so you and my sister eh?, how did you guys get together?" Shining inquired guessing the couple got together during the last year or two "oh uh well you see I've always really liked your sister and last year I asked her out and that's how we became a couple" the red earth pony lied knowing if he told Shining Armor that he banged Twilight right when they got together the unicorn would punch him in the face "why did it take you so long to ask my sister out?, I mean she's lived in Ponyville for almost three years?" Shining Armor asked making some small talk as they walked to the bar "well one reason was because I didn't think I was good enough for a high class pony like Twilight and two I feared my sister Applejack ripping off my balls when I told her I was dating one of her friends" Mac halved lied but it made Shining Armor laugh so it worked out "holy shit Mac you let your little sister control you're dating life?" the unicorn colt laughed causing the normally cool headed farm pony to get a little annoyed "you don't know AJ like I do, she's one of the bossiest mares in town and if you don't do as y'all told she'll buck you in the face" Big Mac explained going on to tell his future brother in law about how Applejack had been like that since they were foals "damn Big Mac I always thought Applejack was a really nice mare, but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover" the moderate cerulean eyed colt commented surprised by what he had just found out about the wheat blonde farm mare "that's what my pa always told me, he also told me a good mare is like a good beer their great at first then they become a headache" the green eyed earth pony joked making both himself and Shining Armor to break into a laughing fit.

the two colts made it into the Party Bowl and sat at the bar "well well well look who it is?, how you've been Big Mac?" the bartender who was a tan earth pony mare with black spots on her coat she also had a bright blue mane and yellow eyes asked Big Mac who smiled at her "I've been good BellPepper, this is my future brother in law Shining Armor and we're here to get to know each other before I marry Twilight" the green eyed colt replied before ordering two whiskeys for himself and Shining "wait you're really getting married to princess Twilight Sparkle?, I thought that was just a rumor somepony made up" BellPepper commented surprised a simple earth pony like Big Mac was marrying a princess "why is that so hard to believe?" Shining Armor inquired wondering why everypony was amazed Big Mac and Twilight were engaged "well not to be rude but Twilight is the princess of friendship and Big Macintosh is...just a farmer from a small hick town" the tan and black spotted mare replied rolling her yellow eyes a little as she spoke "hey" both colts snapped at the same time before realizing they said the same thing "I'm just saying Big Mac" the bartender told the green eyed colt handing him and Shining Armor their drinks "Twilight doesn't care that I'm from a small town like Ponyville she loves me for who I am as a pony" Macintosh explained kind of wishing Twilight was there cause she would blush and he found that cute "well that sure as hell is useful to know" BellPepper commented scratching her bright blue mane with her hoof "are you two planning to have any foals?" Shining Armor asked his future brother in law who made a choking noise deep in his throat "what?!...,.oooohhhh uuuuuhhhh I'm not sure, I know Twilight wants to have a foal but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a pa" the green eyed earth pony replied running his large hoof around the rim of his whiskey glass "come on Mac you would make a great father that's more then I can say for myself" Shining cheerily told his fellow colt who looked up at him from his glass "why don't you think you would make a good dad Shining Armor?" The oldest of the Apple children queried surprised that the co ruler of the Crystal Empire thought he would be the better father

The turquoisish white unicorn colt took a long sigh before sucking down his whiskey in one gulp then asked for a refill "cause Big Mac all I've ever known is the military life, you know going from battle to battle till I got the captain of the royal guard job and because of that I've never really learned how to act around foals or how to care for them" Shining Armor replied before taking another drink from his glass "you think I have any idea on how to be a dad?, no I don't I'll have to make it up as I go like my pa did and most likely like you're pa did" Macintosh told Shining Armor patting him on the back then took a drink from his own whiskey glass.

For a good 40 minutes the two colts talked about how different the way their fathers raised them and how they were punished when they got in trouble "this one time I accidentally rolled the apple cart down a big hill and broke the cart apples went everywhere and boy howdy my pa was pissed as a bull stuck in a bull pin, he whipped me good for that I had whip marks on my ass for a week" Big Mac joked knowing his father didn't like punishing him but he knew he had too "sounds like you're dad was a bit harsh when it came to raising you" Shining Armor commented slurring his words a little bit "nah that's how his pa raised him and that's how my pa raised me" the red earth pony said waving his hoof in a brushing motion not holding how he was raised against his father "well you better not raise a hoof to you're foal or my sister cause if you do I'll hunt you down and make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison" the unicorn colt warned the other colt pushing him a little to threaten him.

Big Mac sat up straight showing Shining Armor just how tall he was conpaired to the unicorn "I would never lye a hoof on Twilight or our foal" the green eyed colt drunkly snapped nearly falling out of his stool as he sat up right "ok boys I think you two have had enough I'll get you a ride" BellPepper told Macintosh taking noticed that he and Shining Armor could bearly sit up without nearly falling over "come on (hiccup) BellPepper (hiccup) don't cut us off" Shining Armor commented unable to stop himself from hiccuping as he spoke. The tan and black spotted mare didn't listen to the drunk unicorn colt's pleads and took his and Macintosh's glasses away and dumped the whiskey out "we don't...need...anypony to...…...take care...of...us" Big Mac slurred before falling over out of his stool and hit the ground with a loud thud making Shining Armor break out laughing "Big Mac? Shining Armor?, what are you guys doing here?" Applejack asked as she and Rainbow Dash walked into the Party Bowl and saw the two drunk colts making fools of themselves "AJ what's up little sister" the brilliant orange haired colt drunkly greeted stupidly looking up from the floor and saw his sister "holy shit Big Mac's totally shitfaced, this is so freaking awesome" Rainbow Dash laughed doubling over as Applejack helped her drunk brother to his hooves "will you shut up Dash and get Shining Armor before he gets into a fight with some pony" the wheat blonde mare snapped knowing she had to get her brother and future brother in law home before she could get hammered herself "oh come on Applejack what harm can Shining cause?" the rainbow haired pegasus asked before realizing that the unicorn had wondered off to another part of the bar "shit" Dash thought before going off to find her charge.

It didn't take Rainbow Dash long to find Shining Armor cause he was now hitting on Lotus Blossom and Aloe who ran the town's only spa "hey there I'm captain Shining Armor" the turquoisish white unicorn colt said acting like he wasn't already married "hi Shining I'm Aloe and this is my sister Lotus Blossom" the pink mare with the blue mane greeted Shining Armor before she and her sister both giggled "and that's the end of that " Rainbow Dash said coming up behind Shining and started leading him away from the sister "what the hell Dash?" Shining bitched trying to get back to the mares but couldn't "hey dumbass you're married remember I'm sure Cadance will have your head if she caught you hitting on other mares" the very light cerulean colored pegasus reminded the unicorn who quickly started to panic cause he knew his wife would be pissed with him if she found out "please don't tell Cadance" Shining Armor pleaded still unable to walk in a straight line "quit you're belly aching you big baby I an't going to tell your wife you were making a drunk idiot of yourself" the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus barked as she pushed him away from the two earth mares and toward the bar's exit "your a good friend" the turquoisish white unicorn colt smiled hugging the winged mare who pushed him off her "do that again I'll make sure you won't ever have any foals" Rainbow Dash warned her best friend's older brother giving him a death glare, before Dash knew what was going on Shining Armor started singing drunkly and off key.

Revvin' up your engine

Listen to her howlin' roar

Metal under tension

Beggin' you to touch and go

Rainbow Dash normally didn't mind hearing ponies singing, but what Shining Armor was doing wasn't what anypony would call singing.

Highway to the Danger Zone

Ride into the Danger Zone

By now Shining Armor was singing at a high pitch and this was giving Dash a headache.

Headin' into twilight

Spreadin' out her wings tonight

She got you jumpin' off the deck

And shovin' into overdrive

"Shut the hell up you fucking ass" the rainbow haired mare shouted punching Shining Armor on the chin knocking him out cold "what the hell did you do that for Dash?" Applejack asked coming to see what was taking the pegasus so long and got there in time to see her friend knock the unicorn out "he was singing like a cat getting hit up against a tree, if I hadn't done it some other pony would of" Rainbow Dash replied while she picked the colt up and put him on her back "now let's go before this moron wakes up and I'm arrested for assault and battery" the winged mare continued looking around to see if any guards were coming.

Applejack agreed and followed her best friend out of the Party Bowl "you ok with carrying Shining Armor?" the tan mare asked as she watched her friend shuffle her charge on her back to keep him from falling over "yeah I'm good, as long as this moron doesn't move around to much I should be ok" Rainbow Dash replied heading in the direction of the castle of friendship "y'all should be ashamed of yourself Big Mac getting drunk off your ass when you have the responsibility of being the head of the family" Applejack snapped turning on her big brother who was leaning up against a fence and was throwing up "what if you and Shining Armor had gotten hurt or got arrested or even killed?, how we goin run the farm without you?" the wheat blonde earth pony asked as she helped Big Mac get off the fence and start walking "stop your bitching AJ I'm fine" Macintosh retorted slurring his words and was walking as if he was on a high wire "you're far from fine Big Mac, your totally trashed and Twilight goin be pissed when she sees you like this" the second youngest of the Apple kids angrily commented only guessing how pissed the princess of friendship was going to be when she saw Big Mac drunk "I can deal with Twi all she needs is a little giggity giggity goo" the brilliant orange haired earth pony joke making fast humping motions to the air "wow Big Mac is kind of a sexual deviant a when he's drunk" Rainbow Dash said as she watched the large earth pony hump the air "lucky for us this is Big Mac as a good drunk" Applejack replied getting her brother to stop what he was doing and keep walking "what's he like as a bad drunk?" Dash asked only getting a you don't want to know look from the farm mare.

With the castle of friendship in sight AppleJack and Rainbow Dash both let out long sighs of relief happy they could finally drop off the drunk colts they had picked up at the Party Bowl "thanks Celestia I've never been so happy to see Twilight's place" the rainbow haired pegasus cheered making sure Shining Armor was safe on her back "amen to that" Applejack agreed leading her big brother toward the castle of friendship, the two sober mares and their two drunk colt charges made it to the front door of the castle and knocked on the door unsure if anypony would answer "hold on I'm coming" Spike called from somewhere close inside the castle "come on Spike Shining Armor's drunk ass is heavy" Rainbow Dash shouted dropping the unconscious moderate sapphire blue with

moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue haired colt on the ground "what the heck happen to my husband?" princess Cadance asked as she and Twilight came down stairs and saw Rainbow Dash and Spike dragging Shining Armor's limp body into the castle "boy gone and got himself piss drunk then decided to pick a fight" Applejack lied covering for Dash who blushed a tiny bit "wait I thought Rainbow" Big Mac started but got kicked in the foreleg by his sister to shut him up "aaahhhhh Macintosh you smell like a damn brewery" the princess of friendship told her future husband who smiled stupidly at her to drunk to realize that she was insulting him "hey baby I'm home" the red farm colt cheered trying to kiss his fiancee but she held him back with the use of magic "eeewww hell no your drunk" the moderate violet eyed mare said knowing she was hurting her lover's feelings by not kissing him "come on Twi let's get him into bed" Applejack told her future sister in law before leading her big brother up the stairs to his and Twilight's bedroom.

The next morning

Macintosh's head was painfully throbbing and he couldn't open his eyes without a sharpe horrible pain raking his brain "aaaaahhhhhh fuck me what happen last night?" the earth pony thought trying to piece together what had happen the night before "oh please Celestia tell me I'm in my bed" Big Mac hoped praying he hadn't slept with any other mare then Twilight, slowly the brilliant orange haired colt opened his green eyes getting a blurry look of the room he was in and saw a a pale, light grayish mulberry winged body lying next to him "Twilight?" Big Mac asked in a horse voice his throat hurt to much talk "what Mac?" the pony replied tiredly rolling over so he could see her face sending a wave of relief over the colt "sorry Twi I had to make sure it was you" Macintosh apologized leaning forward and kissed the alicorn's forehead "(yawn) course it's me Big Mac, who else would I be?" the princess replied letting out a loud yawn before and after she spoke. The brilliant orange mane farm pony got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom cause he felt the need to throw up "oh fuck that's the last time I drink for a while" Big Mac groaned now done with his vomiting and went to brush his teeth.

Once Twilight was awake the couple showered while they did that the princess of friendship scorned her fiancee about getting hammered and having his sister and Rainbow Dash bring him home along with a very intoxicated Shining Armor "come on Twylie I said I was sorry, it's bad enough I got to deal with a freaking hangover I don't need you to be mad at me all day" Macintosh said as he and Twilight got out of the shower and started drying off "Big Mac what do you think ponies will say now that they seen you and my idiot brother drunk off you're asses" the purple and hot pink haired alicorn mare replied as she used her magic to dry out her mane "all come on Twilight all we was doing were getting to know each other before me and you get married" the earth pony commented trying to kiss his future wife but she made a magical barrier to block him from doing so "well you made me look like a fool and you know the nobles back in Canterlot are looking for any reason to show that I'm not good enough to be a princess" Twilight told her lover knowing the nobles back in her hometown didn't really like her even when she was Celestia's personal student "ok what's this really about Twilight?, I thought you didn't care about what the nobles think of you?" the green eyed colt asked wanting the real reason for his alicorn fiancee's anger "you embarrassed me Big Mac!, I've only been in charge of the kingdom of rainbow friendship for four months and now everypony thinks I can't run this kingdom cause they think my future husband is a drunk" the princess shouted before realizing what she had done "oh is that how it is I'm a embarrassment, how about I leave Ponyville so I can't embarrass you anymore" the farm pony snapped storming out of the bathroom leaving Twilight to think about what she had just done.

Princess Cadance was walking by her sister in law's bedroom when she heard crying from inside the room "Twilight?, why in the world are you crying?" the cornflower haired alicorn asked knocking on the bedroom door then entered where she saw Twilight sobbing "Big...Mac...left...me and...it's...all my fault" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn princess cried letting her tears run down her cheeks "you mean he called off the wedding?" the light grayish cerise alicorn inquired getting only a whimper from her sister in law "oh poor Twilight I'm sure Big Mac didn't end you're guys engagement, he just needs to cool off from you're argument then he'll be back" Cadance said hugging the pale, light grayish mulberry princess who started really crying "what's going on?" Shining Armor asked as he headed downstairs but stopped when he heard his sister crying in her bedroom "Twilight and Big Mac had a really bad fight and now Twilight thinks Macintosh called off their wedding" Cadance answered as she kept Twilight in a hug "I'll go talk to Mac and see if I can't work this out" the turquoisish white unicorn colt smiled turning to leave but stopped when he saw Discord floating above him "Big Mac isn't at his farm he took the first train to Appleloosa" the master of chaos and disharmony told the unicorn sending Twilight into a louder crying fit "shit I guess I'll be heading to Appleloosa" Shining Armor sighed wondering how he was going to find the earth pony in a town he's never been to "I'll come with you Shining" Discord commented pulling a couple suitcases out of nowhere and put on a sun hat and sunglasses "actually Discord I think it would be best if Twilight goes to Appleloosa and talks to Big Macintosh, after all he is her fiancee and they need to work their problems out" the princess of love cut in letting her sister in law out of her hug and cleaned her moderate violet eyes of tears "but...he...hates...me...I...told...him...he was...a embarrassment...to...me" Twilight cried figuring Macintosh wouldn't want to see her ever again "I seriously doubt that Twilight from what I've seen you two really love one another and this fight is just a little bump on your guy's life together" Discord commented recalling seeing how happy Twilight and Big Mac were over the three months they been a couple "when the heck did you become an expert in the matter of love?" the princess of love asked wanting to know how Discord knew so much about love "are you kidding me Mi Amore Cadenza all I do while I'm not hanging out with Fluttershy is read romantic novels" the yellow eyed god of discord joked knowing Cadance hated it when anyone called her by her full name, Twilight let out another whimper escape her mouth before agreeing to go to Appleloosa to retrieve her fiancee and hopefully save their relationship.

"I think we should come with you darling" Rarity said to her friend just as she and the others walked onto the train station "yeah Twi I know my brother he's a romantic, but he can be so pig headed at times" AppleJack agreed ready to follow her best friend to beat Macintosh up if he refused to come home "no I have to do alone, besides I need you girls to stay here and watch over the rainbow friendship kingdom while I'm gone" Twilight told her fellow members of the counsel of friendship "but Twilight what if you need some way of convincing Big Mac to come back you're need my party canon!" Pinkie Pie argued pulling the canon out of nowhere like she normally did and aimed it at the princes of friendship "Pinkie Twi has all the tools for convincing Big Mac between her hind legs" Rainbow Dash joked knowing like any mare sex was the best tool to get what she wanted "really Rainbow Dash?" Applejack sarcastically asked causing her very light cerulean colored pegasus friend who just smirked at her "oh my should we really be talking about that here?" Fluttershy softly said blushing at her friends's sexual conversation "come off it Flutter we all know your not as innocent as you look" Dash told the yellow pegasus who's cheeks turned a rosey red "well anyways I should get going I can't miss my train" Twilight commented saying bye to her friends before heading off to her train "bye Twilight good luck" all the princess's friends called after her waving good bye.

It took the train a day and a half to get to the small desert town of Appleloosa and when it did Twilight needed to find AppleJack's cousin Braeburn who could help her find Big Macintosh, the princess of friendship looked around town but she couldn't find the light gold earth pony "excuse me sir could you tell me where Braeburn's farm is?" Twilight asked a random pony who was walking pass her "yeah he lives half a mile out of town on the east side" the pony replied pointing in the direction the pale, light grayish mulberry princess needed to go "thank you very much" the alicorn thanked the pony before going in the direction she had to go. Braeburn's family farm looked almost just like Big Mac's farm except Braeburn's place was surrounded by endless desert "hello Braeburn it's princess Twilight Sparkle are you home?" Twilight called out waiting for somepony to answer her "well howdy your highness I'm guessing you're here for my cousin" the brilliant pistachio eyed earth pony greeted the princess of friendship giving her a low bow as he came out of his barn "yeah I am, where is he?" the moderate violet eyed alicorn asked wanting to know where her future husband was "you can find Mac in the apple orchard bucking the apple trees" the light gold colt answered pointing at his family's apple orchard, Twilight thanked Braeburn before going to get her Big Macintosh back.

Mac kicked an apple tree with his hind legs knocking the apples in the tree into the baskets below "hello Macintosh" the red colt heard making him look to see who it was "Twilight!, what are you doing here?" Big Mac asked surprised the princess came all the way out to Appleloosa just to see him "I came to tell you I'm sorry for everything I said, I know you don't want to marry me anymore but I just wanted to apologize" Twilight replied ready to leave but stopped when she felt a hoof on her shoulder "what are you talking about?, I still want to marry you Twilight I just needed to come out to Appleloosa to cool off and help my cousin" Macintosh commented hugging his fiancee to show her he meant it "I love you Twi" the green eyed earth pony cooed kissing the top of the mare's head lovingly "I...love you...too Big Mac" Twilight said but started to cry a little "what's with the tears Twily?" the big colt inquired wanting to know why his marefriend was crying "I'm crying cause you made me think you didn't want me anymore you jerk, but now that I know you still want to marry me I'm overjoyed" Twilight cried looking up into Big Mac's green eyes through her tear soaked eyes "I'm sorry Twilight I didn't mean to make you cry" the colt apologize hugging his lover feeling bad for making Twilight upset. The couple kissed for a while getting more passionate with every minute their lips were together and soon Twilight was lying on the ground with Macintosh on top of her "you are a beautiful mare you know that Twilight" Big Mac cooed as he broke his kiss and saw his fiancee's face glowing thanks to the sun's rays shining on her face "all that sweet talking will get you so far" the princess of friendship giggled kissing her future husband's lips and sure enough Twilight felt a familiar thing poking her "looks like you're friend wants to play" Twilight joked causing Big Mac to look under himself and saw his dick was hard "ah dang why now of all times" the brilliant orange haired earth pony groaned knowing if his cousin showed up it would be a very embarrassing moment for him and Twilight "don't worry Mac I can deal with this" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn said before her horn started glowing a deep pink which quickly went around Big Macintosh's cock rubbing it "wait what about Braeburn?, he could see us" Mac commented looking around to see if anypony was near by but saw no one "don't worry about you're cousin he thinks were fighting and he wouldn't get involved unless we start hurting each other" the princess replied never stopping her magical hoof job which earned her pleasured fill moans from Big Mac. While she jacked her lover off Twilight rubbed her lower lips wanting her pussy to be good and wet.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship, has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

The couple kissed forgetting the fight they had had and even the world around them, their love was all that mattered to Big Mac and Twilight just their love nothing else.

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

Now Twilight was ready for Macintosh so she got him off her and mounted herself up against an apple tree "come and get some" was all the princess of friendship had to say to get what they both wanted.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

As Big Mac mounted Twilight and slipped his member into her the red earth pony couldn't help but wonder how he got so look with this mare he saw at his family farm nearly three years ago.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Mac bucked into Twilight burying his dick deep inside the mare almost hitting the opening to her womb "mmmmmmmm" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn moaned as her fiancee pulled his cock out and then slammed it back in sending ripples across her cutie mark.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been running round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

Flash back

A month earlier

Twilight was in the library reading a book on how to dance cause she knew she would have to learn specially now that she was getting married "what you reading?" Macintosh asked as he walked into his fiancee's huge library "I'm trying to figure out how to dance, I can't dance worth shit and I don't want to look like a idiot at our wedding" Twilight replied closing the book she had been looking at and picked another one up "ha ha ha Twi you don't need them books to teach you, I'll do it I'm very good at it" Big Mac said walking up to his marefriend and took the book she had been reading and tossed it aside then he showed her how to start a dance by placing her hoof in his and put the other hoof on his hip "this is the waltz it's a two step dance" the green eyed colt told the mare in his hooves "how do you know how to do the waltz?" Twilight inquired amazed her coltfriend knew such a classic dance "my ma taught me she wanted me to by a gentlercolt" Big Mac answered slowly moving from side to side with Twilight following him.

Flash back end

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

The princess of friendship alicorn's wings popped opened as she got fucked by Big Mac's penis "oh damn these wings I can never get them not to do that while we're having sex!" Twilight bitched but soon was hush by Big Mac who kissed her and told her that he liked her wings no matter if they were folded in or popped out.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Soon Twilight's forelegs couldn't take the intense fucking she was getting and had to lay on the grass that was around the apple tree she had been holding onto.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah man make up sex is fucking great" the large red earth pony granted as he bucked into his fiancee's tight wet vagina "yeah...it...is"Twilight agreed turning her head so she could kiss Big Mac who happily returned the kiss "I love you Macintosh" the princess of friendship cooed kissing the colt again using her tongue to play with his tongue "I love aaaaahhhhhh" the brilliant orange haired colt started but was cut off by his climax which blew inside Twilight overflowing and ran down the princess's thighs and onto the grass drowning it in cum "that was wonderful Big Mac next time we should try having sex at you're apple orchard it would be a lot more kinkier knowing Applejack could catch us at any moment" Twilight said as Mac pulled out and helped her to her hooves "I don't think that would be a good idea Twi, my sister is ok with us being engaged but I don't think she would be to happy with us fucking in the orchard" Big Mac replied as he and Twilight headed for a watering hole Braeburn used when the summer days got very hot.

Braeburn was sitting in his hoof made rucking chair on the front porch of his house watching some birds fly by "boy it's hot" the light gold earth pony sighed taking off his cowboy hat and wiped his forehead of sweat "ummm miss Twilight sure as been talkin to Big Mac for a long time, wonder if everything's ok?" Braeburn thought thinking it had been at least two hours since he last saw the princess of friendship or his cousin "I'd best go make sure things hadn't gotten out of hoof" the farm pony told himself getting out of his chair and went off to find the couple, Braeburn headed to the apple orchard where he figured Big Mac and Twilight would be but they won't there "where the heck they go?" Braeburn asked himself till he saw a small puddle of white stuff on the ground "ah hell Mac in my damn orchard?" the brilliant pistachio eyed colt cried when he realized that the white stuff was his cousin's seamen telling him Big Mac and Twilight had sex in his apple orchard "aaahhhhhh Big Mac no don't" Braeburn heard Twilight yelled from where his watering hole was "what's they up to now?" the cowboy hat wearing earth pony asked guessing the couple were doing something naughty in his personal pool. Braeburn found Big Mac at his watering hole chasing princess Twilight Sparkle around the small pool where she was laughing and giggling as the red earth pony ran after her "I see you two kissed and made up" the light gold earth pony said tapping his hoof against the edge of his swimming pool "and decided to use my watering pool" Braeburn added sounding a little annoyed that his cousin and his cousin's fiancee had used his watering pool to clean themselves after they had sex "sorry we didn't ask to use you're watering hole Braeburn" Twilight apologized stopping her running so she could tell her fiancee's cousin she was sorry "(sigh) it's fine your highness" the brilliant pistachio eyed colt replied taking a deep sigh cause he knew he couldn't yell at Twilight cause she was a princess and he knew the mare really meant that she was sorry for using his pool without his say so "Mac you mind coming with me so we can talk" the brilliant pistachio eyed farm pony asked his cousin who got out of the watering hole and picked up his harness and put it on then he followed his cousin away from Twilight.

Once the two colts were far enough from Twilight Braeburn stopped and faced Big Mac "what's going on cuz?" the large red colt asked now fixing his harness a little "Mac I'm ok with you and princess Twilight hanging around my farm, but I an't ok with you two having sex in my freaking apple orchard" Braeburn snapped finally getting to tell his cousin how he felt about Big Mac and Twilight having sex in his orchard "aaahhhh yeah sorry about that Braeburn we kind of just got into it" Big Mac apologized blushing at the fact that Braeburn knew he and Twilight had sex "sorry or not what if some kid saw you two, you have any idea how badly that would fuck the kid up" the light gold colt said making him shiver at the thought "oooohhhh yeah I didn't think about that" Macintosh replied thinking how he would explain why Applebloom and her friends were screaming in horror to Applejack after they saw him and Twilight having sex.

The next day Big Macintosh and Twilight decided to head back to Ponyville to let their friends and family know that their wedding was still on "ahhhh I hate trains their seats are so damn uncomfortable" the large red earth pony complained while he shuffled around in his chair "come on Mac their not that bad" Twilight giggled pretty used to riding the train system and was used to the seats, Mac just lightly chuckled he loved how cheerily his marefriend was it reminded him of his mother who was a sweet loving mare who looked out for everyone even if they didn't need it "what's so funny?" the princess of friendship inquired wanting to know why her fiancee was laughing at her "it's nothing you just remind me of my ma...she was a lot like you" the brilliant orange haired colt commented looking out the window at the passing landscape "what was she like?, if you want to tell me that is" Twilight asked wanting to know what her late future mother in law was like "my ma was a wonderful mare she was always looking out for me specially when my pa was going to punish me for something, but at the same time she wasn't scared to put a hoof to my ass when I got out of line. You're the same way your so caring and you look after everypony and their safety but you're not one to shy away from a problem specially if you know whatever it is is wrong" Big Macintosh explained trying to remember what his mother looked like cause he hadn't thought of that in years "it sounds like we would of gotten along really well" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn smiled wishing there was some way to bring Big Mac, Applejack and Applebloom's mother back from the dead even though she knew it was wrong to do so "yeah you would of and she be bugging us to give her some grandkids too"Mac laughed making his fiancee's cheeks to turn red "hey don't blush you're the one who wants to have a foal" the red earth pony joked wanting to pick on Twilight a little cause it made her blush more "your awful Macintosh" the princess cried playfully hitting the large colt who just kept laughing at her "awful or not your the one who's marrying me in a couple months" Big Mac said placing his hoof on top of Twilight's head and smiled at her "I'm glad we're getting married cause for a long time before we became a couple I felt so alone, even though I had lots of friends I had no pony special to love me or to hold me but now I do I have you and this makes me so happy" the princess of friendship told the colt who would soon be her husband with small tears in her moderate violet eyes "Twilight you're never going to be alone not ever again not while there's breath in my lungs and blood pumping through my veins" the oldest of the Apple children replied pulling the alicorn into a loved filled hug to let her know her lonely days were a thing of the pass "I love you Twilight Sparkle and I'll make sure you never cry again unless there tears of joy when we welcome our foal into the world" Big Mac cooed not caring that everypony in the train cart with him knew there was a princess aboard "you hear that princess Twilight is on the train" one of the many ponies on the train said while whispering to each other in excitement "uh oh now you've done it Big Mac" Twilight told her fiancee who gave her a sorry about that look "(sigh) looks like we're won't be having some alone time" Twilight sighed knowing ponies would want to talk to her and Big Mac. All of the ponies who talked to princess Twilight were shocked that she was engaged to this common earth pony who was taller and buffer then any other pony on the train cause of that no pony said anything against the princess marrying Big Mac "I can't believe the rumor that you were getting married, but I thought you were engaged to prince Blueblood" a blue colored unicorn said getting a angry look from Twilight "prince Blueblood is a self center piece of shit who only cares for himself I would never marry him and besides my Big Mac is 20 times the colt Blueblood is" Twilight snapped pissed that this pony thought she would marry an asshole like Blueblood "I think it's best you leave cause I'm sure Twilight will turn you into a rabbit if you don't" Macintosh told the pony who did as he was told and left "wow Twi I had no idea you hated Blueblood so much?" Big Mac said to his fiancee once the pony left "if you met that jerk you would hate him too, he acts as if he's center of the fucking universe and every pony lives to serve him" the moderate violet eyed alicorn bitched wishing the white unicorn could be kicked out of the royal family "honey you can't let ponies like Blueblood get under y'all skin, I've met lots of ponies I liked to clobber but I don't cause I don't let them bother me" the farm pony commented taking Twilight's hoof in his own then kissed it "how are you always so calm no matter what's going on?" the princess asked wanting to know what her fiancee's secret was to never getting angry "my pa alway told be anypony can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right pony and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everypony's power and is not easy" Big Mac replied thinking his father knew a lot about life even though he lived on a farm "was there anything your father didn't have a quote for" Twilight asked wanting to know more about her late future father in law who seemed to know a lot "nope my dad had a quote for pretty much everything" Macintosh laughed guessing his old man had tons of quotes.

The wedding was three days away and Twilight couldn't hold back how excited she was"can you guys believe I'm getting married in three days" the purple and hot pink haired alicorn cheered hopping up and down as Rarity tried to put the final touches on her wedding dress "I know you're excited darling, but I need you to hold still" Rarity told her friend who quickly stopped hopping but didn't stop smiling "wow Twi I've only seen you this happy when you got a new book" Rainbow Dash laughed while she looked herself over in her light red bridesmaid dress "can you blame Twilight she's getting married to Big Mac the day after tomorrow" Pinkie Pie commented over joyed for her alicorn friend "holy cow I just realized something as soon as my brother marries Twilight he'll be a prince" Applejack told all her friends unable to believe her brother was going to be part of the royal family in three days "oh my that's true Big Mac is going be a prince as soon as you two say I do" Fluttershy softly said sitting in a chair near Twilight "prince Big Macintosh I don't know it sounds a little weird" the rainbow haired pegasus said aloud thinking how odd it sound to say "oh before I forget we have to have you're bachelorette party, oh man it's going to be great I got everything alcohol party favors and male strippers" Rainbow Dash continued making Twilight blush at the thought of seeing colts stripping just for her "Twilight an't old enough to drink Dash and don't you think about giving her any alcohol at the party" Applejack snapped at the very light cerulean pegasus who frowned cause she couldn't see what Twilight would be like when she was drunk off her ass "come on AJ this is Twilight's last chance to have a wild night before she and Big Mac get hitched" Rainbow Dash argued thinking her friend should have some fun before being put in the boring life of marriage "I want Twi to have fun too Dash, but she an't 21 and that means we can't let her have a beer or we're all go to jail and my brother would kill me if I got Twilight drunk and some how she got hurt" the wheat blonde mare replied mad her friend still wanted to give their under age friend alcohol "damnit Twilight why couldn't you be a year older when Big Mac asked you to marry him!" The rainbow haired winged mare complained only making Twilight giggle at her "even if I was 21 I wouldn't drink anyways, alcohol just seems unappealing to me" Twilight told her friends looking back at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile "also I don't think Big Mac should drink either, not because of what had happen at the Party Bowl. But because I know there are lots of mares in Ponyville who want to steal Mac from me and keep him for themselves and if he's drunk they could use that to get pregnant with his foal forcing him to stay with that mare and not me" the princess of friendship continued not wanting to lose her Big Macintosh to some self centered slut who wanted to take Mac for herself "I hate to say this but Twilight is right I know at least eight mares who think Twilight shouldn't marry Big Mac and are planning to steal him from her" Rarity cut in telling her friends the names of the mares who were behind the plan "those no good colt stealing whores I should go buck in their fucking faces right now" Fluttershy shouted surprising all her friends with this reaction "whoa there sugar cube don't go do that...anyways we have to have a plan to stop these mares from stealing my brother from Twilight, we can't have him hide cause let's face it Big Mac won't do that and we can't make the mares move out of Ponyville. Damn looks like the only plan we can go with is Twilight will have to get pregnant with Macintosh's foal in order to keep him" Applejack said wanting a better plan but knew there was none "actually girls that's the thing I already am" Twilight replied getting loud gasps from all her friends "what! you're really pregnant?, how long have you known?" Rainbow Dash asked stunned and over joyed by the news "I found out last Monday" Twilight answered rubbing her belly where her foal was growing.

"When were you planning to tell Big Mac?" Applejack asked hugging the alicorn cause she was going to have a baby "I was going to tell him today and then we were going to tell everypony at the wedding reception" the princess of friendship replied knowing her coltfriend would be thrilled to here that she was pregnant "oh darling this is wonderful you and Big Mac are going to be amazing parents" Rarity commented hugging Twilight after all her other friends did "I can't believe you're going to be a mom Twi" Rainbow Dash chuckled now wondering if she was ever going to be a mother "I hope your a good mom" Fluttershy said sounding really sad for some reason "what's wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight asked wanting to know why her shy friend was upset "it's nothing" the yellow pegasus lied hiding behind her pink mane "I know what's wrong"Dash commented having all eyes turn on her "what is it Dash?" Applejack inquired wanting an answer now "nine years ago Fluttershy got pregnant and ended up giving her foal away cause she wasn't ready to be a mom and it's always made her feel guilty about it" the rainbow haired pegasus replied remembering being by Fluttershy side as she gave birth "you gave up you're foal?, who is it?, is it some pony we know?" the princess of friendship asked thinking of the young ponies who would be old enough to be Fluttershy's foal "it's Scootaloo" the smooth pink haired mare whimpered after not saying anything for a long time "you mean Applebloom's best friend?" the wheat blonde earth pony asked before being told the story of why Fluttershy gave her daughter up. By the time Fluttershy finished her story all her friends but Rainbow Dash were crying sadden by the story they had just heard "I still an't sure If I should tell Scootaloo the truth" the blue eyed pegasus mare said thinking her daughter would hate her for what she did to her "you have to tell Scootaloo I mean she should know who her mother is at least" Pinkie Pie commented wiping her eyes clear of tears "yeah Flutter I'm tired of not be able to tell that little filly I'm her mom's best friend it really kills me inside" Rainbow Dash put in no longer wanting to hide the fact that she knew who Scootaloo's mother was "Fluttershy if you want we'll all go with you when you tell her" Twilight remarked before going to change out of her wedding dress.

It took another two hours but Fluttershy's friends finally convinced her to go tell Scootaloo that she was her mom and she was going to take her home with her "ok Fluttershy there she is go tell her" Rarity told the shy pegasus as the group walked into the Carousel Boutique and saw the tan filly playing with her two best friends "hello girls" the light blue eyed pegasus greeted the three young fillies who returned the greeting "Scootaloo I...I need to speak to you alone" Fluttershy asked the young pegasus foal who got up and followed her into another room in the Boutique "what's up Fluttershy?" Scootaloo said once she and the older pegasus were alone, right away Fluttershy started crying all her regret she had kept buried finally overflow and she just let it out "I'm so sorry sweetie I shouldn't of given you up I should of kept you I should of tried to raise you please forgive me" the yellow pegasus started sobbing just letting her tears flow out of her "Fluttershy are you saying you're my mom?" Scootaloo inquired not sure what to feel now that she knew Fluttershy was her mother "I am I'm your mother and you're my Scootaloo" Fluttershy sobbed before being hugged by the daughter she had given up "I'm sorry Scootaloo I'll never leave you ever again" the smooth pink haired pegasus promised returning the hug and getting back the one pony she loved so much.

Big Mac took the news of Twilight's pregnancy very well and was even more surprised to find out that Scootaloo was actually Fluttershy's daughter "well I'll be damn I had no idea Fluttershy had ever gotten pregnant" Big Mac said remembering how nine years ago the shy pegasus came around the farm a lot but never would of guessed that she had been pregnant "yeah she was, but the thing is she never told us who Scootaloo's father was" Twilight commented curiously looking at her fiancee thinking he could be the dark purple haired pegasus's father "I an't Scootaloo's pa if that's what you're thinking, I've never ever slept with Fluttershy not once in my whole life and if you don't believe me just ask her" the large red colt argued not dumb enough to knock up one of his sister's friends not until Twilight "I'm sorry Mac But I had to ask just to make sure" the princess replied feeling bad for thinking that her coltfriend was Scootaloo's dad "it's fine anyways let's eat I'm sure our foal is hungry" Macintosh smiled placing a hoof on his fiancee's tummy right where his baby was "yeah she is" Twilight agreed smiling at the confused look on Macintosh's face.

Three days later

It was a bright beautiful day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, this was a perfect day for princess Twilight Sparkle and Big Macintosh's wedding day "come on Big Mac it's time to wake up" the princess of friendship cooed kissing her fiancee on the cheek making him crack a smile but his green eyes were still closed "just give me five more minutes honey and I'll do the chores" Big Mac sleepily replied causing his alicorn fiancee to giggle "that's great and all but I don't need you to do any chores, I need you to get up so we can get married" Twilight softly told her future husband who sat up and started to panic by running around the room worried he miss the most important day of his life "no no no ah damnit how could I over slept on my wedding day" the large farm pony panicked trying to remember what time he should of gotten up "Big Mac calm down you didn't miss our wedding hahahahahahaha you should see you're face it's priceless you know that" the alicorn princess laughed giggling at the look of relief that washed over her fiancee's face "that an't very funny Twi I really thought I missed our wedding" Big Mac scorned frowning angrily at his future wife who just winked at him playfully "what am I going to do with you?" Macintosh thought shaking his head in a sense of being kind of annoyed "oh don't be mad my love I can think of one thing that could made you happy" the young mare cooed her moderate violet eyes full of lust that Big Mac knew what she wanted from him.

Over the last three days Macintosh had noticed that Twilight had been unusually horny since she had found out that she was pregnant "I know what you were thinking Twilight, but I don't think we have time for that" the farm pony told his horny lover who was now licking her lips lustfully "ooooooh come on Big Mac I need you" the pale, light grayish mulberry mare begged moving closer to Big Mac who moved backwards till he hit the wall and was trapped "ah hell now what?" the brilliant orange haired colt groaned knowing now he was at Twilight's mercy "now we have some fun" the alicorn princess cooed licking and sucking at Big Mac's penis till it finally came out of it's hiding place. Twilight took as much of the cock as she could making sure she didn't go to far cause then she would of thrown up all over Mac's junk "for Celestia's sake Twi you really think now is the time for this?" the farmer asked unable to stop himself from enjoying the blowjob he was getting "well it's now or later, but I'm horny now and I need the release" Twilight replied moving her hoof down to her pussy and started rubbing it "you've been horny for the last three days and I don't think I have the sperm to give you what you want" Big Mac complain recalling how in the three days since Twilight had found out that she was pregnant he and Twilight had had sex five times "stop your whining Mac and enjoy the blowjob" the princess of friendship snapped only taking her mouth off her fiancee's rock hard member for a second then locked her lips around the dick and started sucking again. Big Macintosh did love it when Twilight gave him a blowjob it was something many of his old marefriends wouldn't ever do cause they thought it was demeaning "damn Twilight you've gotten really good at sucking me off" the farmer pony moaned lying his head up against the wall just taking in the pleasure "glad you're enjoying it" the princess of friendship cooed with only the tip of the cock in her mouth but went right back to work.

As much as Big Mac enjoyed getting a blowjob he also enjoyed returning the favor so he quickly flipped Twilight around so her lower lip was right in his face but she could still suck him off "dad always said it's better to give then to receive" the green eyed colt chuckled before going to work on his fiancee's vagina licking and sucking on it making it's owner moan and scream in lust filled pleasure "aaaahhhh Mac right there just that spot" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn cried when Macintosh started licking her g spot in a fast paste. While Macintosh ate his pale, light grayish mulberry fiancee's pussy Twilight decided to suck on the red earth pony's thick cock "ooohhhh wow he's great at eating me out" the princess thought trying her best not to cum all over Big Mac's face and muzzle, but with the way he was eating her out she wasn't going to last to long "aaaahhhhhh" Twilight shouted cumming really hard causing her body to jerk in Big Mac's hooves "now that you've came maybe you could finish me off" the large red farm pony joked his dick was throbbing and rock hard "of course Macintosh it's the least I can do" the princess of friendship cooed being put back on her hooves so she could suck Big Mac's penis. Twilight took Mac's colthood into her mouth licking the member with her tongue and sucked on the tip which was oozing pre cum "aaaahhhh sweetie you really know how to get me off" Macintosh moaned trying to keep his knees from buckling "holy Celestia Twilight what are you doing?" the colt asked when he felt Twilight sucking on one of his balls and licking his shaft "I read in a magazine that sucking on you're bed mate's nuts is a sure way to make him cum a lot quicker" the purple and hot pink haired replied giving the colt's balls a good long suck "mmmmmmmmmmmm fuck" Macintosh cussed feeling the pleasure of what his marefriend was doing to his stallionhood. The princess of friendship kept going encourage by Big Mac's grants and moans knowing he was getting off on what she was doing "Twi I'm goin hit the peak" the farm pony warned the princess unable to stop himself from letting his load out in a thick hot wave of cum which Twilight tried to swallow but there was to much for her "ha ha ha ha ok that was awesome but not we should I think we shower cause I'm sure my sister and y'all friends are waiting for you" Big Mac panted after finally coming down from his sex high. The couple shared a loved filled kiss before going to the shower and then they ate breakfast talking about what they could name their foal depending on if it was a colt or a mare.

"Twilight where in the name of Celestia have you been?, you're over 15 minutes late and Lotus Blossom and Aloe are waiting" Rarity said really annoyed the bride to be was late for her appointment "I'm sorry Big Mac and I lost track of time" Twilight apologized blushing cause she didn't want to say what kept them "lost track of time uh?" Rainbow Dash teased elbowing the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn in the side and winked at her letting her know she knew what kept her "it doesn't matter Twilight lets go your wedding is three hours from now" the white unicorn called back to her alicorn friend from the front door of the spa.

Mean while on the other side of Ponyville

Big Macintosh walked up to a pair of graves with some flowers in his mouth "hi ma hi pa I thought I would come by before my wedding...I wish you guys were here to meet Twilight and see our foal be born, I miss you I miss you so much" the large colt said while tears started running down his cheeks which landed on his parents's graves "I wish you hadn't died it wasn't fair to me or Applejack or Applebloom or Granny, I'm sorry I can't blame you it isn't y'all fault" Macintosh continued placing the flowers on the graves "I knew I'd find you up here" the voice of a old mare said as she walked up to Big Mac "hi Granny I wanted to let ma and Pa know I was getting married today" the green eyed farm pony greeted his grandmother who stood beside him and looked at her son and daughter in law's graves "you know they already know, their up there somewhere watching us" the lime green old mare replied looking up at the cloudless sky above her and her grandson "you think they would of liked Twilight?" Big Mac inquired worrying if his parents would of gotten along with his marefriend "I think your mother and father would of absolutely love Twilight almost as much as you love her" the Light brilliant orange eyed elder replied smiling warmly at her oldest of her grandchildren, this make Mac happy he was glad he could think his parents would like his fiancee "it's a damn shame they couldn't be here to see their oldest child get married I know they would be very proud of you" Granny Smith commented patting the large red colt on the shoulder to comfort him.

"They probably would be" Big Macintosh lightly chuckled turning away from his parents's graves and started making his way down the hill their graves rested on.

The two members if the two oldest members of Apple family left the grave yard and started heading toward their family farm "now Big Mac don't go getting that girl pregnant too soon, I an't ready to be a great grandmother just yet" the white haired mare joked only making her grandson chuckle cause he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she found out Twilight was already pregnant with her great grandchild "what you laughing about?" Granny asked glaring at Macintosh who tried to suppress his laughs but was failing at it "hehehehe uh it's nothing Granny I just remembered something funny Twi told be the other day" the brilliant orange haired colt lied scratching his chin with his hoof "you know I know when you lie Mac" Granny snapped giving her grandson a stare that made him tell the truth "damn it Granny I really hate it when you give me that look!, fine I'll tell you just don't have a heart attack...(sigh) Twilight's pregnant with my foal" the farm pony answered getting a gasp from his grandmother "well hell Big Mac you work faster then your father" the old mare laughed causing her grandson to blush at the comment "what's that mean?" the oldest Apple child asked having no idea what his grandmother was talking about "I mean you're pa was only married to your ma for four months before she got pregnant" Granny told Big Mac remembering how happy her son was when he found out his wife was going to have a foal "my mom was pregnant with me just after four months?" Macintosh asked surprised his parents made him so fast "you kidding me? you're mom and dad were going at it like rabbits, in the house, in the apple orchard and in the damn barn" the lime green old earth pony joked making Big Mac make vomiting noises cause those were the places he and Twilight did it "eeewwww Granny why would you tell me that!?" Big Mac told his grandmother who just laughed "stop your belly aching I know you and Twilight have been doing the same thing" the light brilliant orange eyed mare bitch making the large colt's face turn redder then his fur already was.

The town hall had never looked better cause it's walls were covered in ribbons and banners with Twilight and Big Mac's cutie marks and over two hundred chairs in two long rows were spread out enough for Twilight's family and a few nobles and of course Macintosh's insanely large family, at the front of the two rows there was the pulpit where princess Celestia stood with Big Mac on her left and his best man which was his cousin Braeburn by his side. The large red colt was sweating as if he had spent the whole day working out in the field "you ok cuz?" Braeburn asked worried his cousin was going to pass out "uuuhhh yeah just nervous that's all" the green eyed colt replied wiping some sweat from his forehead "you're do fine Macintosh" the princess of the sun told the farm pony smiling warmly at him to make him feel better "if you think so your highness" Big Mac replied taking a deep sigh to stable himself a little.

The bride was coming started playing letting everypony know Twilight was about to show up which made Big Macintosh's knees weak "am I ready for this?, what if I'm not?, oh shit what if I can't remember my vows" Big Mac thought not wanting to fuck up now of all times "oh shit she's coming, she's...the most beautiful mare I've ever seen" the colt started but when he saw Twilight in her egg white wedding dress and her mane in a bun he was stunned by her beauty. Without meaning to Mac's jaw dropped open a little making princess Celestia giggle a little and made Braeburn just shake his head at his cousin. While Big Mac was being dumbfounded by his fiancee's look, princess Twilight walked with her father who was wearing a black coat and white dress coat walk down the aisle "you look so beautiful Twilight" Night Light softly told his only daughter over joyed that he got to give her away "thanks daddy" the princes of friendship cooed letting her cheeks turn a rosy red "I can't believe I'm giving my little girl away" the middle aged colt smiled not wanting to start crying not right now at least "I love you daddy" the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn told her father who kissed her on the cheek.

When Night Light and Twilight got to the pulpit the Grayish azure colored unicorn colt handed his only little girl to Big Macintosh who thanked him "you better take good care of my Twilight Mac" Night Light warned the earth pony smiling at him "I'll do that mr. Light" Big Mac replied shaking his very soon to be father in law's hoof who then took his seat next to Twilight Velvat "dearly beloved we're here today to see Big Macintosh and princess Twilight Sparkle be come husband and wife" princess Celestia started looking down at her former student proud of all she had done since she was a little filly "Do you have the rings?" the princess of the sun asked Big Mac who looked over at Braeburn.

The light gold earth pony pulled a ring out from his jacket pocket and handed it to his cousin. Twilight looked at the ring that her lover held and chuckled, the ring had a small light sky blue diamond on it that had been cut perfectly.

"Big Macintosh, repeat after me" Celestia said. "I, Big Macintosh take you, princess Twilight Sparkle to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Celestia told the farm pony, who had a big smile on his face.

"I Big Macintosh take you, princess Twilight Sparkle to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."Big Mac repeated as he put the wedding ring on Twilight's left hoof.

Celestia then turned to to her former student"Now, Twilight repeat after me", the co ruler of Equestria said. "I, princess Twilight Sparkle take you, Big Macintosh to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."the milk white alicorn said as Twilight tried not to cry in total and absolute joy.

"I, princess Twilight Sparkle take you, Big Macintosh to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." the young princess repeated as Rainbow Dash gave her Macintosh's wedding ring.

Twilight slid the ring onto Big Mac's left hoof as Celestia continued.

"Let this rings symbolize the marriage between you two. You have declared your consent before everypony and as the co ruler of the great land of Equestria, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Celestia commented before Big Macintosh and princess Twilight kissed becoming husband and wife "I swore I wasn't goin cry" Applejack told herself fighting back the tears forming in her blue eyes "go Twilight" Rainbow Dash cheered as the other ponies in the town hall did the same while clapping and whomping.

Big Macintosh and princess Twilight Sparkle's wedding reception was being held in a field just outside of Ponyville, a long table was set in front of hundreds of round tables that were spread out to give ponies plenty of room and there were lights set up on long poles making sure the reception would have lots of light when it got dark "wow this looks amazing" Scootaloo said as she and her mother when they made it to the reception ground "I know right?, Rarity really worked her butt off making sure the reception was prefect" Sweetiebelle told the tan pegasus who she was following a long with Applebloom "girls why don't you go take you're seats" Fluttershy told the cutie mark crusaders who did as they were told and went off to their table "how's things going between you and Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asked her best friend surprising the shy pegasus and made her jump a little "sorry Flutter" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare apologized feeling bad that she scared one of her friends "it's ok Dash anyways it's going fine between me and my Scootaloo, I've had to fill out some paperwork to prove that I was Scootaloo's mother but besides that we've gotten along very well" the soft spoken pegasus replied looking at where her daughter was sitting and smiled "I'm glad you two are getting along" the rainbow haired pegasus happy her biggest fan found her mother.

When the newly weds finally showed up they were met with loud claps and whistles from all their friends and family "oh Twilight you look so beautiful" Twilight Velvat told her daughter giving her a hug and kissed her forehead "thanks mom" mrs. Macintosh replied returning the hug and then hugged her father, Shining Armor and princess Cadance who all Congratulated her and her new husband "hey Big Mac you know you're a prince now right?" Shining Armor told his brother in law while they shaked hooves "mmmmmm I am aren't I?" Macintosh replied wrapping his forearm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close to him "my prince Big Mac" Twilight cooed kissing her new husband on the lips who returned the kiss "I hate to break up this wonderful moment but it's time for you're first dance" princess Celestia commented causing the newly weds to break there kiss and walk to the dance floor.

"have I told you how beautiful you look Twi?" the red earth pony told his wife making her cheeks turn a light red "you have, but I don't mind you telling me again" the princess of friendship replied before giving her husband a smirk and kissed him on the lips.

Lying beside you

Here in the dark

Feeling your heartbeat with mine

Softly you whisper

You're so sincere

How could our love be so blind

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

And here you are

By my side

It was a slow song so Big Mac put one hoof on Twilight's shoulder and the other on her hip and started to lead her in a very simple two step dance.

So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With open arms

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

Open arms

The newly weds shared a long passionate loved filled kiss happy that after all the things they had been through that they could look forward to the rest of their lives together with a foal on the way "I love you Twilight" Big Mac cooed kissing his new wife again but this time he did it after he put her in a dip "I love you too Big Mac" the princess replied hearing Rainbow Dash cheering them on from the sideline of the dance floor.

Living without you

Living alone

This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you

Wanting you near

How much I wanted you home

While she watched her brother and new sister in law share their first dance Applejack couldn't help but notice the her grandmother was staring at her telling with her eyes that she should start looking for husband soon.

But now that you've come back

Turned night into day

I need you to stay

"Look at our little girl she looks so happy with Big Mac" Twilight Velvat said to her husband who hugged her "yeah their goin make a great married couple" Night Light agreed not knowing that his daughter was carrying their first grandchild.

So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With open arms

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

Open arms

Everypony clapped and cheered when the song ended "wow Twilight where did you learn to dance?" Fluttershy asked surprised the pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn could dance so well now "believe it or not Big Mac taught me how" Twilight replied leaning her head on her husband's big strong shoulder and looked up at him "wait my brother showed you how to dance?" Applejack joked knowing full well that her brother could dance thanks to their mother "damn Mac I had no idea you were so light on your hooves" Rainbow Dash laughed only knowing Big Mac for being great with mares and getting them in bed "yeah my ma showed me how to dance" the large farm pony replied happy his mother taught him to dance before she passed away "hey I think the music starting" Pinkie Pie happily told her friends just as a band of middle age colts walked onto the stage and picked up their musical instruments "holy crap that's Bon Jovie" Macintosh commented stunned that one of his favorite bands was at his wedding "heeeellllllllloooooooooPonyville!, are you ready to have a good time?" The lead singer of the band asked the crowd who had flocked over to the stage and started cheering "all right lets rock" the leader of the band who was a sky blue pegasus with a very familiar rainbow mane asked the crowd knowing they were.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

When Bon Jovie started playing the crowd went wild cause they all really liked the song the band was playing.

[Chorus:]

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

The music was loud and had a really great tune to it, something even princess Luna was liking.

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your own breaks

While Bon Jovie played Big Mac couldn't get rid of the big smile planted on his face, not only did he just get married but his favorite band was playing at his wedding reception.

[Chorus:]

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

When the band sang the chorus the wedding guests cheered even louder then they already were telling Bon Jovie they were awesome.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

[Chorus:]

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

Not all the ponies were cheering and singing along, Rainbow Dash stood away from the stage just watching Bon Jovie.

[Chorus:]

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life!

When the band was done Bon Jovie played a few more songs before getting off the stage "thank you for playing our wedding mr. Bon Jov" Twilight said to the band leader while Big Mac just smiled like a idiot "think nothing of it your highness I'm glad we could play for you...is that Rainbow Dash?, hey Dash come over here and give you're old man a hug" the sky blue pegasus replied before noticing his daughter standing a few feet away "hi dad it's been a while" Rainbow Dash greeted her father while her friends looked very confused " Dash you're dad is the lead singer of Bon Jovie?" Pinkie Pie asked shocked that her friend was the daughter of a famous singer "oh uh yeah I guess I never told you guys about that" the rainbow haired mare chuckled forgetting to tell her friends who her dad was and what he did for a living "shouldn't you be living in Marehattan living it up?" Rarity inquired wanting to know why Rainbow Dash lived in a hick town like Ponyville when she could be living in the big city "I can answer that" Bon Jov started chuckling a little bit "my muffin doesn't want to be like those other daughters of famous band leaders, she likes to be herself just like her mother was" the sky blue pegasus continued making his daughter blush when he used the old nickname he gave her when she was a filly "damnit dad don't call me that!, I'm a grown pony for Celestia's sake" Rainbow Dash snapped her head was now bright red from embarrassment "does that really matter?, your still my little girl" Bon Jov told his daughter giving her a hug which she returned. The wedding reception went on into the night but everypony had a very good time happy for the newly weds specially when they told their guests they were having a foal.

To be continued

All music belong to their owners I was just using it for my story that's all.


End file.
